


talking body (put in on me)

by markseoks



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Cheating, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten is a Good Friend, Dirty Talk, Eventual Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Revenge Sex, Size Kink, Smut, Suh Youngho | Johnny Has a Big Dick, i think, side eyes emoji, why is that a tag ohmygod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markseoks/pseuds/markseoks
Summary: taeyong's plan was just to get his revenge by sleeping with his ex boyfriend's roommate, he didn't expect to get more than what he origially bargained for.he's not complaining though.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 8
Kudos: 174





	talking body (put in on me)

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from the song Talking Body. i suck at titles forgive me. 
> 
> i hope yall will enjoy this. i wrote this impulsively because i was bored and frustrated and felt like i needed to write. i can't believe i wrote this in just a short time because usually it would take at least 2 weeks for a short fic lmao im lazy asf am i that stressed? it's just if you know iland the bighit/belift survival show? my main pick/bias didn't make it so i am really sad. 
> 
> i apologize for the mistakes i'll try and edit them soon! 
> 
> the tags are a mess but please read them to be warned. happy reading. :)

Lee Taeyong is not petty. He is not the type of person that will hold grudges for long. He doesn’t think that revenge is necessary if a person have wronged you or did something unbelievable. He always believed in the phrase “forgive and forget”, there was no point in even trying to get revenge because it will just make things worse. 

His friends disagrees.

“Nah, listen to me,” Ten, his best friend must be the pettiest of them all, “You either get revenge or I will.” he says.

It might seem like an innocent dark joke but Taeyong knows better, seen better. You don’t wanna anger someone like Ten. It won’t be pretty. All of his jokes are either half meant or real. Just thinking about the past things his best friend did scares him.

“Please relax. No one is gonna get revenge. Were gonna forget about it and move on. End of story.” he says.

“That’s boring and not fair. I just want to let him suffer for what he did to you, Yongie. It’s unforgivable.” he knows Ten only wants the b est for him and that he cares that is why he’s acting like this but maybe its not a good idea.

“Ten as much I agree with you that Taeyong didn’t deserve what that bastard did to him it might put him in danger too.” Jungwoo steps in in their conversation, Jungwoo has always been the most decent person in their friend group so he is not surprised that this time he doesn’t agree with Ten’s plan.

“Come on,” he whines, “Mark?”

Mark turns his attention from his phone to them, “Huh, what?”

“God, you’re useless. Please listen to the topic and stop texting whoever you are texting.” Ten once again whines.

“I need to reply or else Donghyuck will get cranky and we don’t want that especially me,” Mark shakes his head and sighs, “Now what is it?”

“Do you agree with my plan?” Ten asks, hoping.

“What plan?” he asks confused and clearly lost.

They all groan in frustration. This is a mess.

It all started with Taeyong and his ex- boyfriend. His ex-boyfriend who cheated on him with another man. It hurt like hell, it caused so much pain and damage in Taeyong’s whole being. He doesn’t know why his ex did that. He couldn’t think or find any reason but it happened already and all Taeyong can do is move on.

The two of them were doing great and they have been together for so long, experienced so many things together. It didn’t occur to him that one day the love of his life would be able to cheat on him so easily and wasting their relationship. Hell, he even proposed to Taeyong. It seemed impossible but it still happened. You really can’t trust someone fully even if that person is a constant in your life.

_Taeyong is stressed out from work and he just wanted to see his boyfriend after a long tiring day in the studio. He needs to clear his mind and rest or take a nap, he needs cuddles and a comfortable bed to lay on. All of his friends are either busy at work or is in a date and since it as been two days since the last time he saw Jinho maybe he could just surprise him in his apartment._

_He knocked on the door twice before it was opened and a surprised Johnny was face to face with him. Johnny was his boyfriend’s roommate._

_“Hey, Johnny.” he greets him with a small smile._

_“Hey,” the taller smiles back but there was a hint of something else with the way his mouth curls. Usually when Johnny will greet him his smile is wide, pure and warm._

_“Can I come in?” he asks._

_“Uhm, y-yeah sure. I guess.” now that’s suspicious. Johnny was a very confident man and never once been this nervous to stutter while talking to him._

_The moment he steps inside the apartment Taeyong can feel something but he can’t pinpoint what it is._

_“Is Jinho here?” he asks, too tired to even process whatever it is._

_“U-uh,” Taeyong raises his eyebrows._

_“Are you okay?” maybe Johnny was sick, “Are you not feeling well?”_

_“I’m okay.” he fake laughs._

_“Okay. I’ll just go to Jinho’s room then. Take a rest.” He says and started to walk towards the room but was abruptly stopped by a hand on his wrist._

_“No!” Johnny screams and he flinched surprised at the sound. “S-sorry.”_

_“What’s wrong?” he asks again now more worried, “Is there something bothering you?”_

_“It’s just that I-I uhm y-you,” Johnny groans and lets go of his hand to cover his face in frustration._

_Taeyong was abt to reach for Johnny to check if he was sick but he heard a faint moan—like sound somewhere that made him freeze and look around to hear it again. Johnny also freezes on his spot before looking at him with an emotion in his eyes that looks like sadness and sympathy._

_“I’m really sorry, Taeyong.” Johnny lets out a deep breath, “You deserve better.”_

_Taeyong gapes at him, open and closing his mouth in confusion. “I don’t understand. Why are you sorry?”_

_Before the other can answer him again the moans started to get louder and it answers his questions immediately. Taeyong’s mind goes blank and then gets clouded as he slowly walks and follows where the sound is coming from._

_He could feel Johnny walking behind him and he wants to deny whatever he’s hearing. He thought of leaving and not deal with this. Maybe he’s wrong. Maybe he’s just imagining things. He’s tired his mind and ears might be just playing with him. That the lewd sounds that is coming from the room is just a figment of his imagination._

_He steps back and bumped into Johnny’s chest. He can feel the taller’s heavy breathing and the tears started to build up in the corners of his eyes. He blinked and the teardrops fell. He needed to face this or he’ll be stuck, so with shaky hands he reaches for the doorknob and slowly opened it._

_The scene that welcomed him felt like a slap in the face or the world crashing down on him. Never in their relationship that he thought he would witness this kind of thing. He lets out a gasp that sounded more of a sob. His tears started to flow endlessly and he covers his mouth to stop the louds sounds of his crying._

_Jinho was there in the bed balls deep inside someone that he doesn’t know, and the moment they heard Taeyong they immediately covered themselves in the blanket._

_His boyfriend looks at him in horror, “T-taeyong.”_

_He shuts his eyes and his legs started to tremble. He felt weak. He could feel his blood draining or whatever. If Johnny wasn’t fast in catching him he would’ve been on the floor now._

_“It’s not what it looks like, Yong.” is Jinho serious? Was that really what he was saying? It’s not what it looks like? Jinho stood up and put on his boxer shorts that was discarded on the floor._

_“Don’t,” he squeaked, “Don’t come near me.”_

_“Yong please,” Jinho stubbornly still comes close._

_“Don’t call me that!” he shouted. “And don’t come near me.”_

_“Taeyong, please, let me explain.” Jinho kneels in front of him._

_“Explain what?” he managed to ask in a silent voice. “It’s so clear, Jinho. What is there left to say? You were fucking someone else.” he cries._

_“It’s not- I’m,”_

_He cuts him off, “You what? It was an accident?”_

_“It’s a mistake.” Jinho tries to reach him again but Taeyong moves away._

_“Bullshit.” He spits in spite. “That’s pure bullshit. You know what you’re doing. You can’t just claim it as a mistake when you were balls deep in someone when you knew you have a boyfriend.”_

_Jinho shuts up and bows his head down in shame._

_“You’re a fucking piece of shit, Kim Jinho. How could you do this to me?” he wails._

_Jinho starts hugging him and lets Taeyong hit him. “Let go of me. You disgust me. How could you? I trusted you.”_

_“I’m sorry, Taeyong. I’m so sorry.” Taeyong sobs harder, gripping his boyfriend’s back hard. “Hurt me all you want.”_

_Taeyong pushes him away and wobbly stands up to leave. “We’re over. Don’t even think about calling me again. Fuck you.”_

That night he called his friends over and cries until sunrise cursing his cheater of an ex. Jinho contacted him for a whole week trying to get Taeyong to speak to him but he ignored him with all that he could.

“The plan is kind of stupid, Ten.” he says.

“No it’s not. It’s genius.” Ten argues.

“Maybe I should just let him explain and get some closure like a normal human being.” that’s the right thing to do.

“Since were we normal?” Ten was insufferable.

“You’re the worst.”

“Shut up, Jungwoo.”

“What’s the plan?” Mark, still not catching up.

“Come on, Tae. Do it. It’s not hard.” Ten convinces him ignoring their other friends.

“Are you fucking crazy?” Taeyong still disagrees, “It’s dumb.”

“Just do it. I won’t be able to be at peace if you don’t get back at him.”

“It’s not hard. I’ll ask for you.” Ten pushes, “I’ll handle everything, all you have to do is agree.”

“No.” he answers firmly.

“Come on.”

“I said no.”

“Do it.”

“I don’t want to.”

“Please?”

“Nope.”

“It’s not hard, come on!”

“I won’t sleep with Johnny, Ten!” he snaps.

Mark gasps in shock, finally knowing the plan that Ten has made. “Isn’t Johnny, Jinho’s roommate?”

“He is.” Jungwoo answers Mark.

“Oh my god,” Mark laughs in half amusement and disbelief, “I don’t know if I should be amazed or disappointed.”

“Well, Markie, I think you should just admit that it’s a good idea for a revenge.” Ten insists.

“It’s evil.” Mark says, “but indeed a nice revenge.”

Ten beams and laughs. “I know right.”

“You’re crazy.” Taeyong shakes his head. Ten only laughs and grins at him devilishly.

~

Taeyong can't believe he's actually doing this. He's standing right in front of his ex's apartment but is here for someone else. God, what is he thinking? He shouldn't have listened to Ten. This is a dumb and crazy. _I cant do this, I'm leaving._

Yeah that's right it's not too late to back out. Taeyong was about to leave when the door opened and just like the last time, Johnny was the one who greets him.

"Oh. H-hey." why the hell did he stutter? 

"Oh, Taeyong. Long time no see" Johnny says and smiles at him.

"Uhm, yeah." he laughs awkwardly and puts his hands on his nape to calm himself.

"Do you wanna come inside?" the taller asks.

"Hm. Sure." God, _this is so embarrasing. Fuck you, Ten._ He's gonna blame all of this to his best friend. This is really the _worst_ idea ever.

Johnny widens the door open for him and moves to the side to let him step inside. Taeyong walks past him and he smells Johnny's perfume and he wanted to die right there and then. "Thanks."

"Can I ask why you're here? I mean, Jinho isn't here right now." the other closes the door and follows him to the living room sitting on the opposite sofa where he was. "I didn't know you two got back together." Taeyong almost chokes on nothing when Johnny assumes they got back.

"Oh, please, no. God, _no._ We are not back together and it will stay that way forever." he denies and shakes his head aggressively, the idea of him getting back with that man makes him disgusted. 

"Oh, I'm sorry." Johnny relaxed a bit and looked relieved, but maybe he was just seeing things.

"It's fine. I'm here to actually get some of my stuffs from him." it was a lie, a big fat lie. He's here to actually ask Johnny to help him get revenge but maybe it's better to just ook if he has some things left in Jinho's room then leave. 

"Ah, that's why." Johnny nods slowly, "You can get it I sure he won't mind."

"Thanks, Johnny." Taeyong stood up and made his way to his ex's room to make his lie believable. To be honest he doesn't think he left something here he''ll just get on of Jinho's hoodie then burn it as a back up plan of his lie.

"No problem. Do you want anything? I can order pizza." Johnny offers. 

Taeyong is fast to deny, "Oh, no no I'm fine. I'm not gonna be long." he just wants to leave as soon as possible because he's really embarrassed right now.

"No, I insist. Besides I'm kind of hungry too." he had no time to deny again, not that he really had the guts too, because Johnny left immediately to get his phone and order.

Taeyong feels suffocated. The moment he saw Johnny earlier he just can't stop thinking about how handsome and hot the older is. Of course he noticed it before, only a blind person wouldn't see how attractive Johnny Suh is. But right now Taeyong is sure Johnny looked so much hotter probably because he had a boyfriend in the past and didn't even focused on anyone else other than Jinho. (Yeah, he regrets that now. Jinho is a fucking piece of shit and he wasn't even on Johnny's level.)

He can't believe he's feeling hot right now just thinking about Johnny agreeing with Ten's plan and fucking him. This feels so fucking wrong, but Taeyong is hooked. He shakes his head and actually tried to see if there's something he could take in the room. And after what feels like an hour, he hears Johnny calling for him.

"Hey, Taeyong! Pizza's here. and I think someone is calling you, I heard your phone make a sound." Taeyong immediately comes out and finds his phone on the coffe table to check who it was.

_10 messages, 2 missed calls from Ten <3_

**From: Ten <3**

hey

hello? Lee Taeyong? 

answer me

how's it going?

is johnny fucking you right now?

bitch is it that good that you cant even reply to me

fine get that that dick 

u deserve it

is it big?

tell me the details later love u

He groans. God, Taeyong wants the floor to just eat him up alive. Ten is so blunt and straight forward. He just wishes Johnny didn't see the messages. If that happens he will literally die of embarrassment and shame before he could even get his revenge and see if Johnny do have a big _thingy._

Taeyong feels like a pervert. He puts his phone down again and joins Johnny in the kitchen. The other boy was already changed from his attire earlier. He's now wearing a grey hoodie and grey sweatpants to match it. Taeyong is convinced that this should be illegal, Johnny looks so hot already but now that he's wearing the ultimate thirst trap Taeyong thinks it should be a sin to look _this_ good.

Johnny smiles at him, "Hey, you good?" he asks.

What is he so sweet and thoughtful for? "Yeah, I'm okay."

"You look constipated." the other pushes the pizza box to him. 

"Thanks." he says and decided to just eat the food, "His room smells." 

Johnny chuckled loudly at that, and Taeyong swears it's one of the best sound he has ever heard in his life.

He stares in awe at the boy who's laughing his heart out and can't help but check him out. His jaw is sharp and his cheekbones a little prominent, the way his eyes crinkle is beautiful, and his lips- oh god _his lips._ Johnny's lips we're slight curled up and open from laughing and it's pink, there's a little bit of sauce in the corner of his mouth and Taeyong has the urge to run his finger against it and taste.

Without thinking and realizing it Taeyong slowly reaches up to wipe it. Johnny stops laughing and freezes a little but does nothing to move away. 

Then without knowing where his sudden confidence came from, he takes the thumb he used to wipe Johnny's lips to his mouth and lick the sauce off. 

He flushes and then bowed his head down when he realized what he just did. "Sorry, I was bothered with the sauce." 

Taeyong can feel and hear Johnny moving closer but he didn't wanna look up out of embarrassment. Johnny then lifts up his chin and their eyes meet. He could feel his heart beating faster and his breathing getting deeper. Johnny was looking at him intensely and Taeyong feels little under his eyes. He can't help but look at the older's lips again, he wants to feel it against his.

Taeyong brings his eyes back to Johnny's and he notices that the other is also looking at his lips. Taeyong leans in a little but Johnny was the one to lock their lips together. He can still faintly taste the pizza they ate in Johnny's mouth, but Johnny's lips is plump and soft against his. He sighs in satisfaction that made Johnny come closer and moved his lips to make their kiss deeper then holds his waist, caressing it slightly urging him to continue. 

Taeyong hums and tilts his head slightly to get a better angle. He can't believe he's actually kissing Johnny right now. Taeyong feels like he's on cloud nine, is that okay? Is't that a little exaggerated? 

But Johnny kisses him so fucking good Taeyong already can't get enough. He needs more, so he started push his tongue inside Johnny's mouth that the older gladly accepts and opens up for him. God, Johnny tastes amazing. Taeyong puts his hand in Johnny's biceps slowly letting it travel up to his hair to tug at it. The older moans at that and pushes Taeyong against the counter.

He gasps at the sudden force causing them to break apart, Taeyong groans and immediately chases after Johnny's lips making him laugh. He opens his eyes and meets Johnny's.

"Eager aren't we?" Johnny teases him.

"Just kiss me again." he demanded.

Johnny chuckles lowly, "Should I?"

Taeyong whines, "Please."

Johnny hums and leans in but his lips did not meet Taeyong's but instead presses to his cheeks down to his jaw kissing him lightly there then goes down lower to his neck. Johnny presses his lips to the side of neck nipping and licking at it just slightly before biting and Taeyong runs his hand in Johnny's hair again pulling him away from his neck to kiss him. 

The older kisses him back with the same enthusiasm and grips at his waist, his right hand slowly lifting Taeyong's shirt to touch his bare skin. Johnny's hand feels warms and rough but it sent shivers up to his pine and he shudders. He pulls away to look at the taller, his hair was a mess from being played with and his eyes are already blown wide looking at Taeyong with lust, his lips red and coated with saliva. He looks so hot and Taeyong is just so into it already, there's no backing out.

"Johnny," he tried to say out loud but came out as a whisper but enough for Johnny to hear it.

"What do you want Taeyong?" he asks. 

"You." he wraps his arms in Johnny's neck, "I want you Johnny, please."

"God, you're something else." Johnny lifts him up and he jumps p to also wrap his feet in the older's waist. "Bed?"

He nods and buries his face in Johnny's neck leave feathery light kisses there. Johnny carries him to his room and immediately puts him down onto the soft mattress hovering above him. 

Taeyong wastes no time and reaches out for the end of Johnny's shirt to remove it before pulling his nape down for another kiss.

The kiss was now more messy, teeths clashing, tongues fighting for dominance, and there's also saliva dripping out of his mouth but no one paid attention to it— too caught up in the pleasure of their mouths slotting together. It should be disgusting but Taeyong is just more turned on. 

Taeyong puts his hand on Johnny's chest and strokes it down to his abs down to his v line tracing it slowly with his fingers that made Johnny grind down to him and they both moaned at the sudden pleasure from their crotches meeting. 

He tugs again at Johnny's hair to keep him grounded because he feels so dizzy at how good the older is making him feel.

Taeyong doesn't know how long they have been making out and he's getting impatient he just wants to feel _everything_ there is. "Johnny, _please._ "

"Please what." his lips travels again to his neck pressing wet kisses while both his hands work to remove his clothes.

"More, _more._ " Taeyong can't think straight.

"Tell me specifically what you want baby so that I could give it to you." Johnny whispers against his skin.

Taeyong moans at the endearment and the feeling of Johnny's breath, "I really wanna suck you off." he decides. 

Johnny hums and kisses Taeyong down to his chest while his hands founds its way to one of his nipples teasing him, making him moan and squirm as Johnny thumbs up the pink bud. The older just keeps on sucking at one particular spot making sure to leave mark before moving lower to his flat stomach. 

"You're so beautiful Taeyong." Johnny murmurs as he slowly lifts Taeyong hips up to pull down his jeans together with his underwear. Taeyong is amazed at how strong Johnny is and manhandle him like he's just a pillow. (He doesn't have a strength kink... but that may change soon.)

Johnny's hands travel all over his body before he places it in his thighs and spreads his legs. Taeyong feels so vulnerable and open. The way Johnny looks at him makes him blush harder, he was looking at him like he wants to just eat him up and take him right there and then, want and lust shining in his dark irises.

"Is there something ugly about you? Even your hole is pretty." before Taeyong can respond to him he felt something wet in his rim and realize that it was Johnny eating him out and he screams in pleasure. Johnny hums and pushes his tongue inside his hole. Taeyong arches his back and puts his hands to Johnny's hair tugging at him that just made Johnny more eager to fuck him with his mouth. 

Taeyong shuts his eyes close for a moment before opening them and looking down to meet Johnny's who is looking back at him seductively. "Fuck, Johnny. _Yes,_ yes. Hng." he moans.

"You taste so good." Johnny says and crawls back up to hover above him again before leaning down to kiss his lips. The fact that Johnny just ate him out and that he can taste himself just turns him more. 

Taeyong reaches down in Johnny sweatpants trying to pull it down, but fails. Johnny smiles in their kiss and breaks apart to rest his forehead against Taeyong. "Be patient, baby." that pet name makes Taeyong whimper.

Johnny moves away to grab something at the drawer of his bedside table and comes back holding a bottle of lube and packs of condoms. Taeyong spreads his legs wider eager to get it over with and have Johnny inside him. Johnny chuckle and presses a kiss to his cheeks. "I'll give you what you want, stay still."

Johnny wastes no time and opens the cap to put lubes in his fingers. He kneels in front of Taeyong and reaches forward to pull him closer until his lower half was on his lap. Johnny circles his index finger smearing the substance well before pushing in. Taeyong sighs when Johnny pushes down to his knuckles. One finger and he's already delirious. The older slowly pulls it out and pushes in. Johnny finds a rhythm like that just slowly pushing in and out making sure he's ready to take another finger before pulling out and pushing in with a second finger. 

"Now why don't we grant your wish first baby?" Johnny says as he noges away to remove the rest of his clothing. He removes his sweatpants together with his boxer briefs and Taeyong salivates and gulps at the sight.

Johnny's cock is already rock hard and heavy againts his abdomen up to his abs, head leaking and red. Taeyong wants a taste and that's exactly what he's gonna do. He lays down on the bed, resting his upper body on the headboard.

Taeyong lifts his whole body up to sit down on the matress and reaches out to touch Johnny's dick. The man above him hissed at the touch and Taeyong starts to stroke it slowly feeling it against his palm. Johnny's length was so big that his hand could barely wrap around it. Just thinking about how good it would feel inside him makes his stomach turn. 

Taeyong leans down to run his tongue on the slit of Johnny's cock, lapping it up before opening his mouth and take the head sucking on it like a lollipop. 

"Yeah, that's it. You're doing good, baby." Johnny compliments him and Taeyong beams more determined to pleasure the man. He takes him inch by inch as far as he can while he just wraps his hands on the part that his mouth can't reach.

Johnny thinks Taeyong looks so good like this sucking on his cock like his life depends on it. Taking it like a whore. Taeyong tries to deep throat him and when the head of his dick reaches the back of his throat Johnny couldn't help but thrust up into Taeyong's mouth making him gag.

Taeyong stops at that but continues to stroke him with both of his hands to suckle in his balls taking each of them in his mouth repeatedly. Johnny leans up and puts 3 fingers in Taeyong's gaping hole, thrusting it in and out in a fast pace. He moans loudly, thrusting his hips back at the fingers. He continues to finger him scissoring and curling his fingers up to find that bundle of nerves that made Taeyong wail at the pleasure.

Johnny does it for a few more times before his other hand pulls his hair and yanks him away from his cock and kisses him on the lips hard and rough.

"I want to fuck you now." he mumbles.

Taeyong nods settles in Johnny's lap. The older's hands found it's way to his ass, spreading his cheeks open and lines up his dick on his rim. Taeyong didn't even notice that Johnny already has a condom and and he coated his dick with more lube, honestly he doesn't care he just wants to take it.

"Just put it in, Johnny. I can take it." he whines. 

The other hums and pushes inside of him slowly, inch by inch. The mixture of pain and pleasure from Johnny's dick is so good that Taeyong just can't help but roll his eyes back when he bottoms out. 

"You're so amazing, Taeyong." Johnny's breathing is ragged and is kissing him in his neck distracting him from the pain for a moment while he adjusts from his size.

"You're so big." Taeyong moans and rolls his hips experimentally. 

"Stop moving, love." hearing that endearment from Johnny made Taeyong's heart flip but maybe ot was just from the heat of the moment so he decides to ignore it. 

"Please move." he said grinding down at the lenght.

Johnny holds on to his waist before thrusting up to his hole making him throw his head back and scream. "Fuck! Ah— uhm. Shit." he curses.

"You're so fucking tight. You feel so god around me." Johnny growls.

Taeyong feels like he's being fucked into oblivion. Johnny's big cock pounding into him in an animalistic pace and all he can do is moan and take it like a good slut. "God. Johnny, shit— Ah! Ah! So good. So _fucking_ good!"

"Yeah? You like that? You like my cock fucking you like this?" Johnny whispers into his ear. "I hope you can see how good you look right now. You looks so good taking my dick like a good whore. _My_ whore." the dirty talk just arouses him more. 

Taeyong starts to move his hips meeting Johnny's thrust, "Yes! Yes! I want it so much. I'm a whore for your cock. So big. Filling me up so good— Ah!"

Johnny groans and pulls out, but before Taeyong could even whine about putting it back, Johnny flips him to his back pushes him into the matress and puts his length back again to his whole. 

The new angle just made it all better, Johnny is repeatedly hitting his prostate and Taeyong is delirious. "There! Shit— hmmm. Fuck! _There!_ " he screams. 

"Right here?" Johnnh slows down and pulls out to the head before pushing back in one hard thrust. "Hm. Like that?"

Taeyong arches his back when Johnny hits his spot again and practically shouts in shear pleasure. "Oh my god!"

Johnny seems to be satisfied with the reaction he got and does it again and again and _again._ Taeyong's legs are wobbly and is about to give up but Johnny pushes them to his arms almsot bending him half. He's just thankful that he's flexible and it only hurts a little. "Fuck me, Johnny. Please." 

Johnny starts fucking him faster but not enough, "Faster, Johnny. _Faster. Harder. Deeper._ " he tempts. "Fuck me like you mean it."

Johnny growls loudly and pressed his face in the crook of Taeyong's neck before railing his cock in his hole like he wanted. 

The sound of their skins slapping together, the wet sound of the lube and their moans and groans filled the whole room. The bed is creaking loudly while the headboard is also banging to the wall from how hard Johnny was fucking him. 

"So big. You're so fucking big. I feel so full. Ah! Ah!" Taeyong can't stop moaning and screaming. It all just feels so good— Johnny is fucking him so _so_ good.

"I'm gonna fuck your hole until it's in the shape of my cock. I'm gonna fuck you until all you can thinm about is my dick." Johnny whispersin his ears and he shivers. God, he wants that. Johnny's cock might just be the best he has ever had. Pretty sure he's ruined for everyone else just like how Johnny wants. 

"Yes. Please, ruin me. Take me." Johnny groans and grips his waist firmly fucking him non-stop. Taeyong's whoke body hurts but it's so good his back might give him a hell of a pain after this with how much it's arched and his hole will surely be so sore but it's all worth it. Being fucked this good is worth it.

Few more thrusts from Johnny and he feels that familiar sensation building up in his stomach. "I'm coming. So close— Ah— Hm!" 

"Me too baby." Johnny urges him, thimb rubbing in his sides, hips stuttering and cock twitching inside of him, a sign of being close from his climax. "Come for me." he whispers.

Taeyong wails as his cock spurts cum all over his stomach. He thinks he has orgasmed so hard. Johnny thrusts a few more times and comes into the condom. The taller rests their foreheads together again leaving soft kisses all over his face as they both pant and recover from their high. 

Johnny pressed one last kiss to his forehead and pulls out making Taeyong tremble in oversensitivity. He's so tired that he can just close his eyes and sleep but they need to clean up.

"We should clean up." he says. 

Johhny nods standing up and removing the condom to discard it, "I'll clean us up, stay there." Taeyong wanted to protest but all of his energy are drained so he just obeyed. 

The older comes back with pieces of cloth and sat on his side then cleans him up. "Thanks." he mumbles. 

Johnny lays beside him and stares at Taeyong. "What? Do I have something in my face?" he asks in confusion. 

Johnny doesn't answer and instead holds his face with his hand. "Nothing. You just look so beautiful." 

Taeyong blushes, "Are you kidding me? I probably look disgusting from sweat." 

"Taeyong. I—" Johnny gets cut off by the room's door opening showing Jinho who is clearly in shock by what he is witnessing. Johnny is quick to cover their bodies up with the blanket.

"What the fuck is happening here?" Jinho is clearly mad. 

"Isn't it obvious?" Taeyong didn't expect Johnny to answer that. 

"Dude are you kidding me? That's my ex!" Jinho screams and Taeyong flinches.

"And? That's none of your business anymore." Johnny defends.

"I can't believe you." Jinho says glancing at Taeyong before leaving and slamming the door on them. 

"Hey are you okay?" Johnny asks him. Taeyong feels like there has been a cold water splashed on his face as he was reminded of why he was here. 

"I think I need to go. I'm so sorry, Johnny." Taeyong says he can't stay here anymore he feels guilty. 

"What? Why?" Johnny stops him holding his wrist as he dresses up. 

"I'll explain soon. But please know that I'm really sorry." he says, guilt creeping up. He feels so bad Johnny is nothing but kind to him but Taeyong just used him to get back at Jinho.

"Is it because of Jinho?" Johnny asks. Taeyong snaps his head to look at Johnny. "Is it because this happened because you're trying to get back at him?"

Taeyong's eyes widen, "H-how?"

"Look Taeyong I think I'm the one who should apologize." Johnny says, "I saw your friend's messages earlier. I swear I didn't mean to but I did." Taeyong is so embarrassed he just wants to leave. But Johnny continues to speak, "The truth is I kinda used it to my advantage too."

Taeyong is more confused, "What do you mean?"

"I like you." Taeyong steps back in shock. "I liked you ever since you first came here as my dick of a roommate's boyfriend." Johnny confesses. "I'm so sorry, Taeyong."

"But I did worse. I used you." he argues. "And I don't know how to respond to that." 

"I don't care about it. I'm kinda glad that you did." Johnny steps closer and pulls him by the waist, kissing him full on the lips. 

Taeyong closes his eyes and kisses back. "Go on a date with me." Johnny whispers against their kiss. "I know you just got out of a relationship and you probably still are moving on and I may not be the most idealistic person you can date but I promise to treat you better." The taller hugs him and rests his cheeks to his hair nuzzling his face on it and presses kisses to his ears. "You don't have to agree."

Taeyong doesn't even need to think about it. Johnny is literally all that Taaryong is finding. Johnny was kind, smart, patient, and handsome. He knows the ilder would take care of him better. And he's worth it so why not give him a chance? (Plus he's good in bed and he has big dick. Johnny Suh is a catch and Taeyong is lucky.)

"Yes." he says pulling back to press a chaste kiss in Johnny's lips. "Yes, Johnny. I would like to go on a date with you. Charm me and make me yours."

Johnny beams at him and laughs. Taeyong couldn't be more happier. Maybe he does have to thank Ten for making this plan. 

**Author's Note:**

>  **FUN FACT** : this was supposed to be a porn without plot fic and it was originally more wild and filthy- it was supposed to be a threesome between johnny jaehyun and taeyong. jaehyn is also a roommmate of jinho and taeyong was supposed to have sex with them both. (plus taeyong has a pussy. i know im sorry.) but then as i was writing it the romanctic bitch inside me wrote it with plot and i didn't even realized it so halfway in finishing it i noticed that it looked like johnny had feelings fro taeyong and just said fuck it and made a johnyong smut fic with some fluff and romance. this always happen i can't help it. 
> 
> i can't believe i wrote this and even planned on more. 
> 
> lmao anyways tell me what you think in the comments and leave a kudos if you liked it! thank you for reading! <3
> 
> wait should i write the original pwp plot? haha jk.. unless?


End file.
